


Friends Don't

by Willow1977



Series: Inspired by Lyrics. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Song Lyrics, The Leaky Cauldron (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977
Summary: This fic was inspired by the lyrics from the song Friends Don't by Maddie & Tae.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Inspired by Lyrics. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093310
Kudos: 11





	Friends Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lyrics from the song Friends Don't by Maddie & Tae. I claim no ownership of it, and I only used it as inspiration. Lyrics will be in Italics.   
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I also do not support J.K. Rowlings Anti-trans behavior.

_TThey don't cancel other plans  
Have conversations with nothing but their eyes  
They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate  
Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite_

She made her way in wondering why she had bothered to come down to the Leaky tonight. She knew it was expected of her, to see everyone. She hadn’t been out with the old crowd in weeks. She waved, seeing Dean and Seamus’s dancing looking happier than she had ever seen them. Ever since the two men finally came out of the quidditch broom closet, they were just so much more relaxed. Granted, maybe the wild monkey sex the two were having was certainly part of it, but whatever made them happy. 

The curly-haired former Gryffindor slid in next to her best friend of fifteen years and grinned as he nudged her to say hey. He hadn’t changed much since those early days, taller, yes, filled out more? Most certainly. She straightened the skirt of the simple green dress that just happened to match his eyes, not planned.. not at all. Not like he had mentioned once he liked her in green.

Green eyes met her own brown, and she simply smiled as she sipped her wine. Oh.. yea, she canceled her plans, because He had asked her to come, to ..hang out. She'd do anything if he asked. damn it..she was utterly screwed.

Unknown to her and to him, their best friend, the red-headed blue-eyed freckle-faced Weasley, shared a look with blonde Slytherin he had been seeing who smirked seeing the exchange. It was a poorly kept secret bet of sorts on when Hermione and Harry were finally gonna pull their heads out of their asses and admit they were more than just friends. Draco ordered a second round, as Neville sat down with them, and started to discuss with them something happening at Hogwarts where he was a junior professor of herbology.

_They don't almost say "I love you"  
When they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk  
They don't talk about the future and put each other in it  
And get chills with every accidental touch_

The music changes and Harry stands, holding his hand out to Hermione, not saying a word, and as their friends watched, with knowing little smirks, she takes it and they join others on the dance floor. His hands pull her close as they dance, one of his hands fisting the back of her shirt at her waist, as she looks into his green eyes. 

“You know, you never did answer that question last night Mione.”

“What question was that Harry?”

She tried to play off she didn’t know exactly what question it was when it was the only thing she had been thinking about since he asked.

“Why haven’t we ever given each other a chance at something more?”

She knew she should look away, say something.. Anything but what she was feeling.. What she thinking, cause she knew if she said the truth, their friendship could be forever changed, and she never wanted to end that with him. 

“I’m not sure Harry. Maybe cause… you think of me as a sister? Because you don’t see me like that?” Her pulse was racing, even as she did her best to calm it

He stared into her eyes, pulling her closer, uncaring who saw them like this. 

Meanwhile, at the table, Neville, Draco, and Ron watched, each of them silently cheering Harry on, Neville going as far as to mutter” come on Harry, man the fuck up and kiss her.” 

Harry leaned in as if he could hear Neville’s little muttering, one hand sliding up, to tilt her chin up, and bent his head down to catch her lips with his own, kissing her.

Her eyes drifted close, as his lips met hers, and she felt sparks slide down her spine, as the kiss deepened, and then ending, blinking slowly as it felt as if the world had gone silent and still at that moment. Brown orbs looked into emerald green, and they both knew… this was something.

_I keep telling myself this might be nothing  
But one look in your eyes and, God, there's something  
You can lie to me and say you don't  
But I know you do, and I love you too_


End file.
